


Get your Motor Running

by Khylara



Series: The Rooms In Pete's House [12]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete shows off how fast he can get Patrick going. Prompt - garage
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: The Rooms In Pete's House [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601686
Kudos: 8





	Get your Motor Running

**Author's Note:**

> There's another fandom shout out hiding in here somewhere!

"Where did you get this?" Patrick asked as he climbed into the front seat of the cherry red camaro sitting in Pete's garage.

"Just picked it up yesterday," Pete said, beaming with pride. "You like?"

"I like very much. Just wondering what brought it on, that's all," Patrick said. "I mean...you're a little young for a midlife crisis."

Pete stuck his tongue out at him. "Very funny."

"Seriously, though...you've never wanted a fancy sports car before," Patrick pointed out. "Why now?"

Pete shrugged. "Don't know," he finally said. "It just felt right. You know?"

After a moment, Patrick ndded. "Yeah...I do know. It's how I feel whenever I look at you." 

Pete blushed as he leaned back in the lather covered seat. "So...want to fool around?'

"Are you planning on taking me up to inspiration point?" Patrick asked, smiling. "I'm just saying...the mountains are pretty far off."

"I don't need mountains. I have you." pete immediately pulled him into a kiss.

He was almost immediately cut in half by the gear shift. "Well...that's not going to work," he said, looking down at it.

"No, it's not," Patrick agreed. "So what are we going to do?"

Pete considered things for a moment before getting out of the car. "Here. Let's try the hood."

"The hood?" Patrick asked, his eyebrow raised. He shrugged. "Okay."

They climbed onto the hood of the car, lying back to look up at the ceiling. "This is nice," Patrick finally said.

"I know what's even nicer." Pete pulled him back into another kiss.

They traded lazy kisses back and forth as their hands roamed. Patrick sighed as Pete's fingers found their way to his nipples under his shirt. "Pete...my love..." he murmured, moving closer.

"Beautiful baby," Pete whispered as his hands moved lower, concentrating on giving Patrick as much pleasure as he possibly could. "Love you. Love you so much, baby mine."

"Love you, too," Patrick said as Pete moved down his belly to the waistband of his jeans. "You mean more to me than anything." 

"So do you," Pete murmured as he paused in undoing his zipper. "Can I take these off you, angel baby?"

"Yes...please," patrick said, nodding frantically. "Take me...mark me...please."

"You want that? You want me to leave bite marks all over you? Like this?" He put his mouth against Patrick's neck and gently bit down, drawing a strangled groan out of him. "You want me to claim you as mine?"

"Fuck yes," Patrick managed to get out as he clutched at Pete's shoulders. "More..."

Pete moved back to the waistband of his jeans. "Hips up, baby," he instructed. The jeans landed on the concrete floor a moment later. "So beautiful.:"

"Not," Patrick managed to get out. "Not any of that."

"I love you," Pete said as his lips moved over Patrick's hips. "I love you so much...so I say you are." He gently bit down again, leaving a faint bruise in his wake. "You're gonna look so sexy...drop dead gorgeous."

Patrick's fingers clawed at the metal car hood as Pete continued to kiss down his legs. "Fuck," he muttered, his hands foldling Petes hair. He clutched at it, messing it up even more. "Fuck...Pete...don't stop."

"Never. Never stopping," Pete said as he moved still lower. "You look so fucking sexy all laid out like this."

"And you do...all the time." Gritting his teeth, Patrick lifted his head up just enough to watch. "Want you so much, Pete."

"Want you, too." With that, he took Patrick's cock into his mouth and began to suck.

Patrick cried out, cursing under his breath as his hips lifted up off the car hood. "So good," he moaned as he was caressed by his lover's lips and tongue. "So fucking good...don't stop...there...yes, there..."

 _Yes,_ Pete thought as his head bobbed up and down. _My Patrick..so sweet and good and pure...can never get enough of you._ He swirled his tongue around the flared head, drinking down the fluid leaking out. _So fucking good._

Patrick's hands gently pulled at his hair. "Pete...love, I can't...gonna come..."

Pete sucked even harder, holding Patrick's hips down in an effort to keep him still. _Love you...love you...love you,_ he thought even as his own hardness tnrobbed in between his legs. _Plenty of time for that later,_ he thought, ignoring it for the time being. For now, all his thoughts centered on Patrick and the pleasure he was managing to bring him.

A moment later Patrick came hard, his entire body shaking in Pete's grasp. Pete swallowed down everything he had, reveling in the taste, the sensation. It was enough to make his head spin.

Patrick's chest heaved as Pete lifted his head up to kiss him. "Angel baby," he said, grinning. "How was that for fast? No chance of getting a ticket for it, is there?"

"No chance at all," Patrick agreed, blinking hard. He looked down, his eyes shining. "Never driven quite that fast before."

"I'm a pro at the wheel," Pete said, kissing him yet again. "I can't wait to speed into the sunset with you."

Patrick smiled. "I can't either."


End file.
